x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubilation Lee II
Jubilation Lee / Jubilee is a student at Xavier's'' School For Gifted Youngsters'' and a mutant '''who can generate electric plasmoids from her hands, although they are oftenly mistaken as "fireworks". She is a former member of[[ Alpha Squadron| '''Alpha-Squadron]] led by Scott Summers / Cyclops though the real reason why she's not part of the official X Men team is unknown. Biography 'Early Life' Jubilation Lee was born in 1982 in Beverly Hills, California where she lived with her wealthy parents until they were brutally murdered by hired hitmen. Jubilee was to be taken by an orphanage but she ran away and hid in a mall where she had to steal food to survive. Her mutation would manifest the moment the mall security attempted to capture Jubilee and she would generate electric plasmoids to injure her stalkers as well as blinding them, buying enough time to escape. What Jubilee didn't knew was that there were other mutants watching her, including Jared and Adrian Corbo, whose powers included force-field generation ( Jared) and retractable blades ( Adrian). Unknown to Jubilee, both Jared and Adrian were trying to force her into stealing money although she would be saved by Storm after Professor X sensed her in danger and located her through Cerebro. She was to be taken to the institute after accepting Storm's offer and learn to control her abilities. 'Life at the X-Mansion & Alpha-Squadron' Shortly after arriving, Jubilee developed a strong friendship with Kitty Pryde as she would join Storm's classes and despite that she was chosen in Cyclops' squad, she would have a great relationship with her rescuer, Ororo, as well as the person who greeted her to the institute, Kitty. After becoming an official member of Alpha-Squadron, Jubilee learned to be more aggresive when it came to fighting enemies like her attackers in the mall as most of The Danger Room sessions included huge spaces like a mall or shop, much to Jubilee's emotional effort at first as she was attacked there and almost killed in the end. Because of that, Jubilee spoke her fears to both The Professor and Storm as well as she became stronger. 'The Hidden Agenda' ( X2: United) During a museum exhibit with her class and her teachers from the mansion, Jubilee had to confront her fears again as the museum was also part of a mall and under the stress of her developed phobia, her powers manifested unwillingly as electric sparks began emerging from her hands. After The Professor and everyone from the mansion left the museum because of a conflict, Jubilee returned to her studies as the rest of the day she would be comforted by fellow mutant Danielle Moonstar (Mirage) because of her fears and powers shown under intense stress. After Logan returned to the mansion and during the same night when HYDRA invaded the school, Jubilee was among the six mutant prisoners taken at the Alkali Lake underground base as she attempted to escape trying to disrupt the electric cell holding her and the other students. She was rescued by Storm and Nightcrawler after which she returned immediately to the institute for medical attention. The next week after this incident and Jean Grey's death , Jubilee returned to her studies and became more involved in The Danger Room training sessions with Wolverine and Storm although the reason why she hasn't participated in the missions after this event is still unknown. 'Aftermath' Jubilee would still be a student following the next year at the institute although she's not seen participating at any missions with the rest of her teammates including Kitty or Bobby. She would participate at The Professor's funeral and in spite of her involvement being kept at a minimum regarding participation as an X Man, she would refuse to leave the institute in search for the cure like other students and even inspired some of the younger students to remain, including Artie Maddicks and Flea. It is unknown if she would join The X Men as an official member of just finish her studies and return to society as a mutant who can control her powers fully although Jubilee may have remained a teacher at the institute with Storm being the new headmaster. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, teacher and friend. #Ororo Monroe / Storm - Rescuer, teacher, friend and possible teammate. #Katherine Pryde / Shadowcat - Friend and teammate. #col. William Stryker - Enemy. #Danielle Moonstar / Mirage - Friend, adviser and teammate. 'Abilities' *''Projection of electric plasmoids '' *''Concussive blasts'' *''Ability to explosively charge objects through skin contact'' 'Trivia' *In the comics, Jubilee sees Wolverine as a father figure and their relation is oftenly a parent-child type though in the movies, Rogue is taking Jubilee's place instead. Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants